


Game of Thrones 8-1

by GoTspecscript



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, George R R Martin, GoT, Greyjoy, House Greyjoy, Lannister, M/M, Multi, Night King - Freeform, Other, Season 8, Stark - Freeform, The Golden Company, Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, Tyrion - Freeform, White Walkers, daenerys - Freeform, euron, hbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoTspecscript/pseuds/GoTspecscript
Summary: link inside to my GoT spec script that won in a screenwriting contest.





	Game of Thrones 8-1

<https://tinyurl.com/gotscript8-1>


End file.
